Happy Halloween !
by Azzarine
Summary: Une rencontre un soir d'Halloween, des aveux, des sentiments à sens unique, un sort puis une reconciliation. Pour savoir le reste, venez lire, lol ! DMHP, yaoi, lemon. Two Shot. FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

_Cadeau pour Freaky Fair. Two Shot DM/HP. Yaoi et Slah. Lemon._

_Oui, je sais, j'ai d'autres fics à finir, mais ne vous inquietez pas, je les continues sans faute, vous aurez les suites dans pas longtemps, c'est promit !_

* * *

**Cadeau d'Halloween**

**Première Partie**

Harry Potter était debout sur un des innombrables balcons du château de Poudlard. Il regardait le paysage sombre, seulement éclairé par la lune qui jouait à cache-cache avec des gros nuages noirs. L'air sentait l'herbe humide et la neige.

La pluie s'était arrêtée voilà une heure, mais depuis une semaine, il pleuvait sans discontinuer, du matin au soir et du soir au matin, comme si un sortilège de Pluies Eternelles avait été jeté sur le domaine. Mais finalement, les soupçons avaient été chassés quand, alors que la nuit tombait en ce 31 octobre, la pluie daigna enfin s'arrêter.

Harry soupira. Il frissonna et rabattit les pans de sa cape sur ses bras pour se réchauffer un peu. Les bruits de la fête d'Halloween lui parvenaient depuis le hall d'entrée non loin duquel il était, mais le Gryffondor n'avait pas plus envie d'aller s'amuser que de danser la lambada tout nu sur le toit du château. En effet, ce soir, c'était le jour de la mort de ses parents, seize ans plus tôt, assassinés par Lord Voldemort, un affreux serpent, vicieux au possible, et Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit à s'amuser. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, qu'il avait un tel coup de cafard le soir d'Halloween. Il se rappelait pourtant bien les années précédentes où il s'était amusé à cette soirée organisée par Dumbledore. Mais cette année là, non, pas envie de faire la fête avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui devaient se demander où leur ami avait bien pu passer.

Accoudé à la rambarde de pierre, Harry effleurait distraitement des doigts la nuque de la gargouille en forme de chien qui était fixée pour faire joli à une des colonnades. La gargouille ronronnait de bien-être, tel un chat, et Harry se surprit à sourire. Il pensa soudain à Edwige, sa chouette harfang, qui devait certainement chasser quelque part dans les alentours. Il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée, juste ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, lorsque, arrivant avec tous les autres hiboux et chouettes porteurs de courrier, la belle chouette albinos venait réclamer son morceau de lard habituel.

Harry soupira et il sentit tout à coup qu'on lui déposait quelque chose sur les épaules. Une silhouette s'accouda alors près de lui, dos au vide, et le Gryffondor se redressa. Il fut surprit en reconnaissant sa Némésis près de lui, un air indifférent sur le visage, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer la cape autour de lui, cape qui était sans aucun doute la sienne, car l'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'avait rien à voir avec l'after-shave pas cher du Gryffondor.

> Tu es tout seul, Potter ? demanda le blond au bout d'un moment.

> Ben ouais, répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaules. Et toi ? T'es pas à la fête ?

> Je m'emmerde, répondit le blond. Alors je me promène au lieu d'aller glander dans ma chambre… Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? T'as même pas mit les pieds à la fête…

> Ce soir, c'est le soir où mes parents sont morts, il y a seize ans, dit Harry en regardant dehors. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je ne devrais pas m'amuser un soir pareil.

> C'est des bêtises, ça, dit Malefoy. Tu peux très bien t'amuser le soir de la mort de quelqu'un, d'autant plus que cela fait seize ans qu'ils sont morts, tes parents… Tu sais, si tu pense de temps en temps à eux, ça suffit…

Harry eut un maigre sourire puis il se redressa et retira la cape du Serpentard. Il la lui rendit en disant :

> Merci pour la cape, mais je crois que je vais rentrer à Gryffondor…

> Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le parc ? proposa alors Malefoy.

> Un tour ? Dans le parc ? Avec toi ? dit Harry.

> Trois questions d'affilée, dit le blond sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Et oui, pourquoi pas ?

> Et si quelqu'un nous voit tous les deux, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

> Qu'est-ce que je peux m'en foutre des avis des gens, Potter, dit le blond en haussant les épaules. Si faut en plus que je demande la permission pour me balader avec qui je veux…

Harry eut un petit rire puis il dit :

> Aller, allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis il suivit le Gryffondor dans les couloirs du château et, rapidement, ils furent dans le parc, après être passés par la cour intérieure, évitant ainsi la Grande Salle.

> Le Saule Cogneur… dit Malefoy en regardant le gros arbre effeuillé, juché sur son monticule de terre. Il me faut la trouille ce vieil arbre…

> Ce n'est qu'un arbre, pourtant, fit remarquer Harry.

> Remarque très judicieuse, Potter, dit le blond. Mais quand même, un arbre qui cogne n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, c'est trop bizarre.

> Moi je sais pourquoi il est là, mais Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de ne pas en parler, dit Harry.

> Et c'est pas moi qui vais te faire parler parce que je m'en fiche, dit le blond. Aller, on bouge.

Harry hocha la tête et ils s'avancèrent sur les rives du lac. Harry regarda l'eau frémissante sous le léger vent qui baladait les nuages, et il sourit :

> Tu veux voir un truc céleste, Malefoy ?

> Céleste ? T'entends quoi par-là ?

Harry sourit mystérieusement puis il s'accroupit au bord de la berge et sortit sa baguette magique. Il en plongea l'extrémité dans l'eau et des volutes de petites paillettes illuminées s'étalèrent autour, comme la peinture d'un pinceau plongé dans l'eau. Bientôt, les volutes eurent atteint le centre du lac et Malefoy remarqua alors qu'elles s'étaient agencées de manière à former une carte du ciel détaillée.

> C'est très joli, Potter, dit-il. Ouais, très…

> Merci, dit Harry en se relevant. Je l'avais jamais fait sur une surface aussi grande que le lac, mais c'est vrai, c'est du plus bel effet.

> Comment t'as apprit ce sortilège ?

> Dans un bouquin que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, la semaine dernière, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers un gros arbre tout proche.

Il s'y adossa, se laissa glisser dans l'herbe humide puis reprit :

> La gravure sur le livre montrait un truc tellement joli que j'ai voulu le refaire. D'abord, j'ai essayé sur une flaque d'eau, dans la salle de bains de Gryffondor, puis dans un verre, pour montrer à Ron et Hermione, et ce soir, sur le lac… pour toi.

> Pour moi ? dit le blond, debout aux pieds du Gryffondor. Tu l'as fait exprès pour moi ?

Harry hocha la tête puis le blond s'assit en face de lui, sur sa cape repliée, et il dit :

> Potter, ça te va pas du tout le deuil, sérieux… T'es trop bizarre.

Harry sourit et dit :

> Pourquoi, je ne suis pas bizarre, en temps normaux ?

Prit au dépourvu, Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis il vit que le Gryffondor souriait, et il dit :

> C'est bien la première fois en sept ans qu'on peut se parler sans s'envoyer des vannes à chaque phrase…

> Oui, approuva le Gryffondor avec un hochement de tête. Tu sais, Malefoy, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais tant aimé qu'on ne soit pas aussi ennemis…

> Ce qui veut dire ? C'est toi qui as refusé ma main, le jour de notre première rentrée ici…

> Oui, mais tu avais traité mon premier ami de je sais plus quoi, et ça m'avait blessé, répondit Harry. Ron et Hermione ont été les deux premiers sorciers de mon âge avec qui j'ai sympathisé. Avant, je n'avais pas un seul ami, pas même mon cousin. Il se servait de moi comme punching-ball alors c'est dire…

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se tortiller sur son séant puis Harry reprit :

> Tu as raison, je crois, je suis bizarre…

Il regarda alors vers le lac où subsistaient encore quelques fragments de son sortilège, et il ferma les yeux. Des larmes roulèrent alors sur ses joues et il renifla en baissant la tête.

> Potter, je t'en prie, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller faire un tour pour servir de distributeur de mouchoirs…

> Excuses-moi… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure…

Malefoy roula alors des yeux puis soupira. Il se décala contre l'arbre et attira le Gryffondor à lui en disant :

> Pleure va, ça fait du bien des fois…

Le Gryffondor frotta son visage contre le creux de l'épaule du blond puis il eut un hoquet et se mit à pleurer à grandes eaux. Le Serpentard passa un bras autour des épaules de sa Némésis et le tint un moment sans bouger, regardant autour de lui au cas où quelqu'un se pointerait.

Harry pleura une bonne dizaine de minutes, blottit contre le torse de Malefoy qui lui tenait chaud. Quand enfin, il n'eut plus de larmes, il se calma mais resta contre le blond qui dit :

> Ça y est, le gros chagrin est passé ?

Harry sourit sous la remarque enfantine puis il leva la tête et dit :

> Malefoy, je te préfère comme ça.

> Comme ça ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

> Quand tu es toi, dit Harry. Je te connais bien, tu sais, et je vois bien que ce n'est pas toi quand tu t'amuse à faire peur aux petits premières années.

Il appuya sa joue contre le torse du blond et ajouta :

> J'aime bien être dans tes bras… Dommage, je suis pas une fille, ce petit plaisir sera de courte durée…

> Fille ou garçon, ça n'a rien à voir, tu sais Potter, dit alors le blond en retirant son bras. Et puis les filles, en général, je m'attarde pas à les cajoler…

> T'es qu'un rustre, Malefoy, dit Harry avec un sourire en se passant les mains sur les joues. Une fille, c'est délicat, ça se prend doucement… Sans mauvais sous-entendus…

Malefoy plissa le nez puis il dit :

> Les Malefoy ne sont pas du genre romantique. Nous, on prend, on utilise puis on jette.

> Et c'est bien dommage, dit Harry. Tu sais pourquoi ?

> Non, mais tu va me le dire, Saint Potter…

Harry marqua un silence puis dit :

> Oh et puis non, je vais rien te dire. On va pas se prendre le bec maintenant. Et puis j'ai froid, ajouta-t-il en prenant le bras du blond et se glissant dessous.

> Ne te gêne surtout pas, grommela le blond en se laissant faire.

> Non, dit Harry avec un sourire en se serrant contre le Serpentard. J'aime bien t'enquiquiner, tu le sais pas depuis le temps ?

Malefoy roula des yeux puis soupira et Harry s'enroula dans sa cape. Il remua contre le blond puis se tint tranquille. Progressivement, son corps se détendit et Malefoy finit par réaliser que le Gryffondor s'était endormi contre lui. Soupirant discrètement, il glissa sa main droite sous la cape du brun puis passa son bras gauche sur la taille du Gryffondor pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Harry gémit dans son sommeil et Malefoy se surprit à se sentir bien. Il chassa ce sentiment déstabilisant de ses pensées puis appuya sa tête contre l'arbre et regarda le château. De la lumière et de la musique sortait par les Grandes Portes, et de nombreux élèves et professeurs allaient et venaient sans se soucier des deux garçons assis contre l'arbre, caché dans l'ombre de celui-ci qui, Malefoy en était certain, avait avancé ses rameaux pour les cacher un peu plus de son ombre.

Malefoy sursauta soudain. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il s'était endormit lui aussi. Baissant les yeux, il vit que le Gryffondor dormait toujours, lové contre lui, et il regarda sa montre. De la musique sortait encore du château, mais plus faiblement, comme si les musiciens étaient fatigués.

Harry remua soudain. Il soupira et fit jouer ses mâchoires pour humidifier sa bouche pâteuse. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux et leva la tête vers Malefoy qui le regarda.

> Je me suis endormit ?

> Oui, et bien comme il faut, dit le blond. Il est minuit passé…

> Déjà ? dit Harry en se redressant. Brrr… J'ai froid… ajouta-t-il.

Malefoy se hâta de s'enrouler dans sa cape, puis il se leva et Harry en fit autant. Le brun dit alors :

> Je… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… Cette petite soirée étais pas mal, tu es plutôt confortable, ajouta-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Malefoy eut un rictus puis Harry se tourna vers le château. Il se retourna lors vers le blond et lui fit un sourire. Il remit ensuite sa cape d'aplomb puis regagna le château et la Tour de Gryffondor, sous le regard un peu perdu de Malefoy.

Se secouant, le blond se glissa dans un passage secret derrière un rideau de lierre qui pendait contre le mur du château, puis il se rendit à sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef où il retrouva Hermione, Préféte-en-Chef, comme lui.

> 'Soir Granger… dit le blond en posant sa cape. T'es pas à la fête ?

> Je viens juste de rentrer, et toi ? répondit Hermione, assise dans un vaste fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous elle. Je t'ai pas vu longtemps, dans la Grande Salle.

> Je suis allé faire un tour, je m'ennuyais, répondit Malefoy en allant dans un vaisselier.

Il en sortit un verre et le montra à Hermione. La jeune fille secoua la tête, signifiant par-là qu'elle ne désirait rien, et le blond se servit un jus de citrouille avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à la jeune fille et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Hermione soupira, son livre à la main. Depuis le mois de septembre, depuis qu'elle et le Serpentard avaient mis les points sur les i, ils s'efforçaient tous deux de ne pas se crêper le chignon quand ils étaient dans cet endroit, mais parfois, c'était dur, autant pour Hermione et que pour Malefoy, si ce n'était plus.

Fermant son livre, Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre et, quand elle en eut fermé la porte, qui était en fait un tableau, les lampes dans la salle principale s'éteignirent et le feu devint seule source de lumière et de chaleur.

Le lendemain dimanche, Harry décida de faire la grasse matinée, comme la plupart des élèves et des professeurs du château, même si pour eux, faire la grasse matinée revenait à dormir jusqu'à huit heures.

A dix heures, le Gryffondor émergea enfin et décida de se lever malgré l'envie qu'il avait de rester bien au chaud sous ses lourdes couvertures.

Après une rapide douche bien chaude, il descendit dans la Salle Commune. Elle était quasiment vide et il n'y avait pas trace de Ron ou Hermione. Harry se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle pour manger quelque chose et seuls deux Serdaigles se trouvaient là, à déjeuner tranquillement en lisant le journal.

Assit tout au bout de la table de Gryffondor, Harry remuait distraitement son café au lait quand un groupe de bruyants Serpentards entra dans la Grande Salle. Parmi eux se trouvait Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, riant aux facéties d'un de leur compagnon, mais pas trace de Malefoy.

Secouant la tête, Harry regarda son café et constata qu'il était froid. Il remit du café noir pour le réchauffer, rajouta un cube de sucre puis vida son bol et quitta la Grande Salle sans regarder les Serpentards qui s'étaient brusquement mis à le siffler, allez savoir pourquoi.

Alors qu'il rejoignait la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry tomba sur un autre groupe de Serpentards qui le regardèrent de travers.

« Ils m'en veulent ou quoi aujourd'hui ? » songea-t-il.

Soudain, une évidence lui frappa l'esprit : Malefoy. Ce crétin avait eut la langue trop pendue et il en avait encore trop dit, à coups sûrs !

Tournant à un coin de couloir, Harry se hâta de trouver un escalier ou un passage secret qui le conduirait à l'étage des Préfets-en-Chef. Il finit par en trouver un – qui descendait, étonnement, alors que la Salle des Préfets-en-Chef se trouvait deux étages plus haut – et il l'emprunta. En deux minutes même pas, il se retrouva devant le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef, et il prononça le mot de passe :

> Sagouin ! dit-il.

> Entrez… soupira le Griffon peint sur la toile. Décidément, ajouta-t-il.

> Toi ! s'exclama Harry en repérant tout de suite Malefoy allongé sur le canapé, en train de lire tranquillement.

> Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… soupira le blond en pliant le journal. Vas-y Potter, accouche… Et je te ferais savoir au passage que tu n'es pas censé avoir le droit d'entrer ici…

> M'en fiche, dit Harry en croisant les bras.

Il décroisa aussitôt et ajouta :

> T'a parlé a tes potes de notre balade nocturne ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et cligna des yeux. Il s'assit et demanda :

> Non pourquoi ?

> Ment pas, j'ai croisé deux groupes de Serpentard depuis ce matin et tous m'ont regardé de travers ou sifflé. T'as forcément quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

> Pas du tout, dit Malefoy sur un ton nonchalant en se rallongeant. J'ai rien dit à personne.

> Je te crois pas, dit Harry, soupçonneux.

> Libre à toi, dit le blond en rouvrant son journal.

Harry fulmina et s'approcha vivement du Serpentard. Il lui ôta brusquement le journal des mains et Malefoy soupira en roulant des yeux :

> Ecoute, Potter, dit-il en récupérant son journal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais raconter quelque chose dont je suis condamnable, à mes camarades de Maison alors qu'ils me voient tous comme celui à suivre. S'ils savaient que j'ai proposé à un Gryffondor, Harry Potter qui plus es, de sortir avec moi l'espace d'une soirée, tu crois que je serais encore là en train de te parler ? Moi pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi finir de lire le journal et va donc passer tes nerfs ailleurs.

Harry serra les mâchoires. Ses poings tremblèrent et il fit volte-face. Il quitta la Salle Commune des Préfets en claquant férocement la porte et Malefoy regarda le panneau de bois en soupirant. Il reprit ensuite sa lecture mais soudain, il plia le journal et se leva en jurant. Il empoigna une cape et quitta la pièce à la poursuite du Gryffondor.

Ne pouvant demander à personne par où était partit le brun, cela serait vu comme étrange, il fut obligé de confier la recherche du Gryffondor à son instinct, et il ne fut guère étonné de trouver le brun assit au pied d'un des trois buts d'or les plus proches, en train de faire un petit monticule de sable pour passer ses nerfs.

> Potter… dit le blond, les mains dans les poches, en approchant.

> Dégage, répondit le brun sur un ton rageur en détruisant son « chef d'œuvre ». Tu te fiche de ma pomme et…

> Je ne me fiche pas de ta pomme, comme tu dis, dit Malefoy. C'est juste que je ne participe pas à de tels emportements infantiles.

> Infantiles ? Alors tu trouve qu'avoir peur est infantile ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Malefoy, comment j'ai pu te faire confiance, hier…

> Et de quoi aurais-tu peur ? Tu n'es même pas fichu d'affronter la vérité en face.

> Et toi donc ! répliqua Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds. Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense, tu ne me connais pas plus que ça !

> Je pourrais en dire autant de toi mais je ne le ferais pas car nous ne sommes plus des gosses. Nous avons passé l'age de nous chamailler pour une chose aussi stupide.

> Stupide ? couina Harry. Je vois… dit-il ensuite. Efface de ta mémoire ce que j'ai pu te dire hier soir, jamais plus ça ne se reproduira, ce genre de tête-à-tête. Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile d'accepter cette balade, c'était une grossière erreur !

Il s'éloigna alors mais Malefoy ne comptait pas laisser partir le Gryffondor aussi facilement une deuxième fois. Il le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'abri de la palissade de bois du stade. Il le poussa alors dos au mur de bois et se planta devant lui en disant :

> J'en ai assez maintenant, Potter. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ? Je ne suis pas stupide, je n'ai pas colporté à tout va notre « rencontre » d'hier soir ! Pourquoi tu m'agresse comme ça alors que tu sais parfaitement que très peu de Serpentards arrivent à t'encadrer ! Tu deviens parano, ma parole !

Surprit par l'éclat de colère du blond, Harry ne trouva rien à dire. Il se contenta de fixer du regard le Serpentard, ne sachant comment réagir. Un blanc s'installa alors puis soudain, Harry se jeta au cou du blond en s'excusant. Malefoy le réceptionna puis le repoussa et Harry dit :

> Pardon, Malefoy, je te demande pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, j'ai été bête et stupide… Pardon.

> Cesse de t'abaisser, dit Malefoy sur un ton dur en se détournant. C'est de ma faute, hier soir, je t'ai laissé entrevoir une possible amitié entre nous mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Nous sommes ennemis et nous le resterons, nous avons trop de points en commun pour s'entendre.

Et il fit volte-face.

> Je… Attends Malefoy, ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait…

> Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi, Potter, si le Destin avait voulut que nous soyons amis, cela se serait fait depuis notre première rencontre, or, cela n'a pas été le cas donc nous resterons ennemis, quoi que tu en dises.

> Malefoy… Malefoy, attend…

Mais le blond reprit son chemin et se dirigea vers l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch.

> Malefoy…

Harry tomba soudain sur les genoux et le bruit mat attira l'oreille du Serpentard qui se retourna, intrigué. Il vit alors le Gryffondor, à genoux dans le sable, la tête baissée.

> Potter ?

Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Harry et allaient s'échouer dans le sable en formant des taches sombres.

> Malefoy, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie… dit alors Harry. Ne m'abandonne pas…

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha alors d'un pas et Harry reprit :

> Malefoy, depuis sept ans j'espère qu'un jour nous parviendront à nous entendre, depuis sept ans je veux essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi, mais tous mes espoirs sont démolis à chaque fois que nous nous croisons dans les couloirs du château. Mais hier soir, quand tu es venu spontanément à moi, j'ai comprit une chose, une chose que je me refusais à accepter jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

> Quelle… chose ? demanda le blond, soudain méfiant.

> Malefoy… Malefoy, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Le teint déjà pâle de Malefoy devint encore plus pâle et il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Harry se releva alors. Il tituba jusqu'au blond et s'effondra contre lui, son front contre son torse, en disant :

> Ne me rejette pas, s'il te plait…

> Mais je… dit le blond en prenant le Gryffondor par les épaules. Je… Je suis touché mais je ne sais pas comment réagir… J'étais préparé à tout mais pas à ça…

> A tout ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête, les sourcils haussés en question. A tout quoi ?

> Ben je sais pas… A un défi, une bagarre, je sais pas… A tout sauf à ça.

Harry baissa alors les yeux puis il repoussa les mains du blond et dit :

> Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te dire une telle chose… Tu va sans doute me rejeter maintenant que tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il pinça les lèvres puis regarda le Gryffondor tourner en rond sur le sable. Il alla s'appuyer contre le plus proche poteau de but puis il revint et repartit. Agacé, Malefoy le pria d'arrêter de tourner en rond et il lui demanda en prime de vider son sac.

> Vider mon sac ? demanda Harry, étonné. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

> Hé bien… Pour commencer, quand t'es-tu rendu compte que tu avais quelque sentiment pour moi, je veux dire, autre que de la haine.

> Quand ? Hé bien, pour tout te dire… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Un soir, j'étais sur mon lit, en train de penser à tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis la découverte de mes pouvoirs de sorciers, et tu es venu dans mes pensées, tout naturellement. Je n'ai pas cherché à te repousser et j'ai composé avec. Je me suis alors rendu compte que tu étais toujours là, où que j'aille dans le château, je tombais toujours sur toi à un moment ou à un autre, mis à part dans ma Tour, mais je m'égare.

> Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai, dit Malefoy. C'est vrai que moi-même, où que j'aille, je tombe toujours sur toi à un moment ou à un autre. C'est comme si on était attiré l'un vers l'autre. Le seul problème, c'est que chaque fois qu'on se voit, on s'en balance à la tronche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'envoyer des piques à chaque fois que je te vois, c'est plus fort que moi.

> Et moi, pour ne pas perdre la face, je dois répliquer, dit Harry.

Il sourit légèrement puis dit :

> Nous ne sommes vraiment que deux idiots, et tu sais pourquoi ?

> Non, mais j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de me traiter d'idiot…

Harry eut un sourire :

> Au lieu de nous « taper dessus » à longueur de journée, on aurait peut-être tout à gagner à être amis, tu ne crois pas ? Ami pour commencer et plus si affinités.

> Pour les affinités, on verra plus tard, dit Malefoy, le rose aux joues. Je ne pense pas être encore prêt pour répondre à tes sentiments, même si cela me touche énormément.

> Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de te laisser prendre la direction des choses et ne pas te bousculer, dit Harry.

> Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

> De ? Que je te laisse faire ce que tu veux ? Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans la phrase ?

> Non… dit Malefoy. Laisse tomber…

Harry se mordit soudain la lèvre inférieure et le blond le questionna du regard :

> Non, répondit Harry. J'essaie juste de retenir un désir…

> Voyez-vous cela ? dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin. Et quel genre de désir ? Cela me concerne ?

> Oui, mais tu va pas apprécier…

> Demande toujours, on verra bien…

Harry pinça les lèvres puis détourna la tête et demanda :

> Estcequejepeuxtembrasser ?

> Hein ? J'ai rien comprit, dit le blond. Parle moins vite.

> Je disais… J'ai envie de t'embrasser, dit Harry d'une voix plus intelligible.

> Allons bon… Et ça te prend comme ça ?

> Je suis désolé, je savais que ça allait pas te plaire…

> Potter… soupira alors le Serpentard.

> Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

> Hum… On va dire que oui.

> Ha ?

> Quand t'ais-je dit que ta demande n'allait pas me plaire ? Je n'ai pas encore dit non…

> C'est vrai ?

> Mais j'ai pas dit oui non plus.

> Ha…

Harry baissa alors les yeux et Malefoy s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui dit, en le regardant dans les yeux :

> Potter, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour te rendre tes sentiments, quand je le serais, tu le sauras, fait-moi confiance.

> Mouais… dit Harry, peu convaincu en faisant la moue.

> Ne fait pas la tête, s'il te plait, tu as assez versé de larmes depuis deux jours. Aller, viens-là…

Il le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Harry fourragea son visage dans son cou puis soupira et recula. Le blond garda ses mains posées sur les reins du Gryffondor et Harry dit :

> Tu es certain de ne pas t'engager sur une voie que tu ne seras pas certain de contrôler ?

> Hum… dit Malefoy en baissant la tête. On verra bien. Si ça dérape alors on prendra les mesures qu'il faut. Mais ne t'en fait, j'ai une maîtrise de moi-même surprenante dans les cas extrêmes.

Il sourit alors puis Harry sourit à son tour et surprit le Serpentard en l'embrassant sur la joue, délicatement. Il lui sourit ensuite et le blond dit :

> Tant que ça reste dans ces limites là, ça me va. Mais pas trop souvent et pas en public, d'accord ?

> Je pense pouvoir m'y tenir, dit Harry en souriant.

Il noua ensuite ses bras autour du cou du blond et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que la cloche du château ne sonne, indiquant l'heure du déjeuner. Ils se séparèrent alors et partirent chacun de leur côté. Harry rejoignit ses amis près de la cabane de Hagrid et Malefoy les siens à Serpentard. Ils ne se revirent pas de la journée mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de penser au blond. Ce dernier, par contre, essaya de toutes ses forces de chasser le brun de sa tête et, contre toute attente, il y parvenait plutôt bien… hélas, pas pour longtemps. A chaque fois que le blason de Gryffondor ou un lion lui passait sous les yeux, ou même la couleur rouge, que ce soit dans un livre ou sur les murs du château, l'image de Harry revenait au galop dans sa mémoire.

Soupirant, Malefoy décida de passer la fin de l'après-midi dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef et il pria pour qu'Hermione ne se trouve pas dans la Salle Commune. Heureusement, elle n'y était pas et le Serpentard décida finalement de rester dans la Salle Commune et il s'affala dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Il fit venir à lui un livre d'un geste de sa baguette magique mais le livre se posa sur son ventre sans même qu'il y touche. Le regard fixé au plafond, il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille au soir. Ce rapprochement si brusque avec son ennemi… sa demande si… perturbante… et ses actes…

En repensant au « bisou » le blond porta une main à son visage puis il soupira et s'assit au bord du canapé, la tête dans les mains. Soudain, la porte de la Salle Commune claqua et le fit sursauter. Il regarda dans la direction de l'entrée de la pièce et vit Hermione, figée, son sac à la main.

> Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-elle en réagissant. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne…

> J'étais dans mes pensées et ton arrivée m'a surprit, se contenta de dire Malefoy, ne voulant surtout pas reconnaître qu'il avait manqué avoir une crise cardiaque deux secondes plus tôt.

> Et… Tu pensais à quoi ?

> Ca ne te regarde pas, bougonna le blond en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre puis s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée ronde. Hermione le regarda en haussant un sourcil puis Malefoy dit :

> Si demain quelqu'un te disait qu'il t'aime, Granger, alors que toi tu le déteste, comment tu réagirais ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise de la question, puis elle sourit et dit :

> Hé bien… Je pense que je reconsidérerais ce que je ressens pour cette personne et que j'essayerais de savoir si cela vaut vraiment le coup que je la déteste. Mais… Pourquoi cette question ?

> Non… Juste pour savoir, dit Malefoy.

Il se détourna alors, resta quelques secondes face à sa porte puis l'ouvrit et disparut dans sa chambre.

Hermione regarda le panneau de bois se refermer puis elle haussa les épaules et vaqua à ses occupations.

Après le dîner, Malefoy alla se promener dans le parc. La nuit était déjà tombée et le vent s'était levé mais peu importe. Quand on a besoin de réfléchir, on ne fait plus attention à ce qui nous entoure.

Harry, Hermione et Ron sortirent du château, eux aussi, après le dîner. Ils n'avaient plus de devoirs à finir et il leur restait une bonne heure avant le couvre-feu.

> Tiens, dit Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous trois vers la maison de Hagrid dont les fenêtres étaient allumées. C'est Malefoy là-bas, vers le lac ?

Harry regarda vers le lac et hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il regarda alors ses amis qui avaient reprit leur marche et il bifurqua sur la droite, se dirigeant sur le blond.

> Tu va choper la mort, dit-il en lui balançant sa cape sur le dos. On n'a pas idée de sortir sans manteau en plein vent…

> Et toi, si tu te balade sans manteau, c'est toi qui va choper la mort, dit le blond. Garde ta cape, cela vaut mieux.

> Non, je vais chez Hagrid, il fait au moins trente degrés chez lui, dit Harry avec un sourire. Garde ma cape, tu me la rendras plus tard…

Malefoy resserra le manteau sur ses épaules avec un petit sourire puis Harry lui souleva la tête avec son index.

> Regarde-moi, dit-il. Tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ce midi ? Ca te travaille à ce point ?

Malefoy se dégagea et baissa les yeux. Il détourna ensuite la tête vers le lac et soupira. Harry regarda autour de lui puis pencha la tête et cueillit les lèvres du blond l'espace d'une seconde avant de dire :

> Ne te tracasse pas tant, d'accord ?

> Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda alors le blond. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Harry sourit puis il renouvela son geste et cette fois-ci, le blond y mit un peu plus du sien. Il dit ensuite :

> N'essaie pas de m'influencer, d'accord ? Je dois prendre cette décision seul et tes baisers risquent de me fourvoyer.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta, avec un sourire en coin :

> Tu embrasse très bien, au fait…

Harry eut un large sourire puis Hermione l'appela depuis la cabane de Hagrid et le brun fit volte face et courut jusqu'à la cabane.

> Tu faisais quoi avec Malefoy ? demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés. Et ou est ta cape ?

> Oh, maman, tu me lâche ? demanda soudain Harry.

> Mais ? dit Ron.

Il grommela quelque chose puis rentra dans la cabane et Hermione prit le bras de Harry alors qu'il suivait le rouquin :

> Harry, dit-elle. Je t'ai vu à l'instant, ne va pas commettre une bêtise…

> Tu as vu quoi, Hermione ?

> Cet… échange, avec Malefoy, dit la brunette en baissant les yeux. C'est lui qui a ta cape, je ne suis pas dupe, et deux ombres qui se rejoignent, ce n'est certainement pas pour discuter. Réfléchit bien, Harry, s'encombrer d'un tel nom est très… pesant.

> Hermione, tu n'es pas ma mère ni ma sœur, mais tu es ma meilleure amie et une très bonne philosophe. Seulement, ma vie amoureuse ne regarde que moi, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre et si j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur quelqu'un qui me déteste, alors c'est mon problème. Je n'en sortirais que plus fort, que mon projet soit un échec ou une réussite.

> Si tu le dis, dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Harry la regarda puis sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de rentrer dans la cabane. La brunette le suivit puis la porte se referma sur elle et la grosse voix de Hagrid qui demandait qui voulait du thé.

Le lendemain lundi, Harry fut le premier levé et le premier dans la Grande Salle. Il avait besoin d'être seul et rien de mieux pour réfléchir qu'en attendant les autres pour le petit-déjeuner.

Assit au bout de la table des Gryffondors, Harry suivait de l'index les dessins des veines du bois brun quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit Malefoy, une cape dans les bras, le regarder.

> Salut, dit le brun avec un léger sourire.

> Tiens, ta cape, dit le blond en tendant le tissu au Gryffondor qui la prit.

> Alors ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Tu as réfléchit ?

Le blond regarda alors par-dessus Harry puis pinça les lèvres. Il hocha alors la tête puis dit :

> Oui, je crois que j'ai tout à gagner en me rapprochant de toi, Potter. Seulement, j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de notre entourage et surtout des Serpentards. Ils risquent de te pourrir la vie…

> Ce n'est pas nouveau, dit Harry avec un sourire, ayant l'impression d'avoir le cœur plus léger. Au fait, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas « fourvoyé » en t'embrassant hier soir…

Malefoy sourit alors légèrement et répondit :

> Non, rassures-toi. Au contraire, ça m'a grandement aidé.

> Ha bon ?

> Ouais, la deuxième fois que tu m'as embrassé, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais beaucoup ça.

> Voyez-vous cela, dit Harry avec un petit sourire ironique.

> Tu as de le ressentir, non ?

Harry hocha la tête puis le blond regarda autour de lui. Les élèves commençaient à arriver, leurs voix se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs du château.

> Je vais à ma table, on se retrouve après le déjeuner pour parler tranquillement d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête puis le blond alla à sa table et s'y installa. Blaise et Pansy le rejoignirent peu après et Ron et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir près de Harry juste après.

Au regard qu'il reçut de la brunette, Harry se sentit soudain coupable, mais il ne dit rien et se servit du café quand la cafetière apparut sur la table, la subtilisant sous le nez de Neville qui grommela.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors que les Gryffondor de septième année étaient en cours de DCFM, Harry, lui, était dans les nuages. Il se fit redescendre sur terre par Rogue, qui assurait les cours de Défense en l'absence de leur professeur, miss Market, et il fit perdre cinq points à sa maison en plus de prendre une heure de colle pour le soir même.

> Fait chier ! jura-t-il en sortant de la salle, à la sonnerie de la cloche. Putain, il me bousille ma journée.

> Potter ! dit soudain la voix froide de l'homme depuis la salle de classe. Deux heures…

> Quoi ? Non, c'est pas juste ! s'exclama Harry.

> Trois heures, dit Rogue.

> Mais ?

> Continuez et vous en aurez une de plus, dit Rogue sans lever le nez de ses copies qu'il corrigeait depuis son bureau.

Harry pinça les lèvres, serra les mâchoires puis fit volte face.

> Oh Potter… dit Rogue. Une dernière chose. Ce soir, vous viendrez avant de dîner. Cela vous apprendra à vous rebeller. Venez dans mon bureau, je verrais ce que je ferais de vous.

Harry grommela quelque chose puis s'en alla à grand pas et Ron et Hermione le suivirent rapidement.

Les deux heures de Botanique qui suivirent furent un désastre pour le Gryffondor qui se mit mordre par une plante vénéneuse ressemblant vaguement à un affreux crapaud. Son bras se mit à enfler mais madame Pomfresh réussit à le faire désenfler mais la blessure resta jaune, suintante d'un pus vert peu ragoûtant et extrêmement douloureuse.

Après le déjeuner, que Harry passa dans le silence le plus total, étant d'une humeur massacrante, il rejoignit le Serpentard sous la salle de Divination et le blond sentit tout de suite, en voyant approcher le brun, que ça n'allait pas.

> Je suis furieux, dit Harry en guise de bonjour, lâchant son sac sur le sol.

> Je vois ça, dit Malefoy, les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur. Et quelle est la raison de cette colère ? Tu avais l'air de bonne humeur ce matin…

> Je me suis fait coller par Rogue, pendant trois heures, ce soir, et en Botanique, je me suis fait bouffer le bras par un Croptera Vénéneuse. Y a pas à dire, la chance est avec moi aujourd'hui.

Malefoy eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant le désarroi du jeune homme, mais, dignité oblige, il réussit à se contenir. Il fit alors un geste qui surprit Harry tout autant qu'il lui mit du baume au cœur : il le prit dans ses bras.

> Aller, c'est pas la mort, dit-il alors que le Gryffondor s'appuyait contre son torse, un bras autour de sa taille – l'autre étant en écharpe.

> J'en ai marre… Je vais aller me coucher, dit le brun en s'éloignant brusquement.

> Nan, nan, dit Malefoy en le retenant par le poignet. N'y compte pas, pas maintenant en tous cas. Nous devons parler, tu as oublié ?

> Non, pas du tout, bougonna Harry. Mais franchement, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur, j'ai plutôt le moral dans les baskets…

Malefoy regarda le Gryffondor puis il le lâcha et lui fit un signe de tête. Harry lui sourit, revint l'embrasser sur la joue puis s'en alla vers Gryffondor où il se planqua sous ses couvertures jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la reprise des cours à quatorze heures.

A dix-huit heures, à Harry, un peu moins de mauvaise humeur, gagna les cachots. Il venait de terminer ses devoirs qu'il avait plutôt expédiés et comptait bien ne pas traîner non plus en colle, même si elle durait trois heures.

Frappant contre le panneau de bois, Harry attendit que Rogue vienne lui ouvrir ce qui ne tarda pas. L'homme le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis il s'effaça et le Gryffondor entra, un peu méfiant, en regardant autour de lui.

Il avait un très mauvais souvenir de ce bureau contre les murs duquel étaient fixées des étagères supportant des pots remplis de choses plutôt bizarres. Cela remontait à sa troisième année, alors que Ron et lui, ayant loupé le train à cause d'un certain Elfe de Maison, avaient été obligés de prendre la voiture ensorcelée du père de Ron, et s'étaient lamentablement écrasés dans le Saule Cogneur.

Harry regarda autour de lui. L'endroit n'avait pas vraiment changé en quatre ans. Il y avait quelques bocaux de plus, une armoire de plus près de la fenêtre, et le bureau avait changé de place.

> Asseyez-vous, dit Rogue en montrant une chaise devant son bureau. Je n'ai pas de travail à vous faire faire.

> Alors pourquoi suis-je collé ?

> Une heure pour rêvasserie et les deux heures suivantes pour rebellions et langage incorrect, répondit Rogue. Jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, vous allez méditer sur vos erreurs, après, j'aviserais.

Harry déglutit puis prit place sur la chaise et Rogue retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il reprit la correction de copies et Harry le regarda faire tout en marmonnant.

L'heure s'écoula ensuite si lentement que le Gryffondor cru devenir fou. Assit sans bouger, il avait mal au derrière et les jambes engourdies. Son dos lui faisait mal aussi et il ne cessait de se tortiller dans l'espoir de soulager les tensions.

Enfin, Rogue posa sa plume en regardant la montre à gousset posée devant lui. Il regarda ensuite Harry puis dit :

> Aller va, fichez-moi le camp…

> Hein ? dit Harry.

> Aller dîner, vous vous êtes tenu tranquille, cela suffit. De plus, votre bras vous fait souffrir, allez donc le faire soigner, dit Rogue.

> Merci, professeur… bafouilla le brun en se levant.

> Potter, dit Rogue alors que le Gryffondor ouvrait la porte du bureau.

> Oui ?

> La prochaine fois que vous parlez sur ce ton sans prendre la peine de faire attention si je vous écoute ou non, ce que vous gagnerez ne sera pas qu'une simple heure assit sur une chaise, vous m'avez comprit ?

> Oui, monsieur…

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux puis il quitta le bureau et remonta dans le hall d'entrée. Il se faufila dans la Grande Salle et se laissa tomber entre Ron et Hermione, surpris.

> Il t'a relâché ? dit Ron, étonné.

> Oui, ce n'était qu'un avertissement, dit Harry en se servant du poulet et du riz. Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois, je ne passerais pas l'heure assit sur une chaise…

Hermione hocha la tête puis elle piqua quelques anneaux d'encornets avec sa fourchette en tournant la tête vers le professeur de Potion qui venait d'arriver et qui prenait place à table, entre Sinistra et Flitwick.

Après le dîner, alors que Ron et Hermione gagnaient Gryffondor, Harry alla se promener dans le château et s'arrêta sur un des balcons qui donnaient sur le parc. Il s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre et soupira. Son bras le lançait et Pomfresh n'avait rien à lui donner pour calmer la douleur. Il fallait que le poison sorte de lui-même et cela pouvait prendre plusieurs jours.

> Salut, dit soudain une voix traînante.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il reconnut Malefoy et lui sourit mais ce n'était pas un sourire sincère et le blond s'en rendit compte :

> Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'accoudant à son tour à la rambarde. Ca s'est mal passé avec Rogue ?

> Non, au contraire, dit le Gryffondor. Mais je sais pas, j'ai un coup de cafard tout d'un coup… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

> Je te cherchais, j'ai croisé Granger qui rentrait à Gryffondor, elle m'a dit que tu te promenais quelque part dans le château. Je pensais mettre les choses au clair avec toi mais visiblement ce n'est pas le moment…

> Excuses-moi, dit Harry. Mon bras me fait mal et je pense que c'est le poison qui me rend morose. Je suis désolé…

Le Gryffondor baissa alors les yeux et Malefoy fit glisser une main sur son ventre avant de l'attirer à lui et de le tenir dans ses bras en disant :

> Tu sais, je suis très doué pour faire remonter le moral.

Harry sourit puis il se blottit contre le torse chaud du blond et ferma les yeux. Malefoy l'entoura de sa cape puis resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor se dégage de lui-même, peu de temps après.

> Tu sais, Malefoy, dit-il, les yeux baissés. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait des avances…

> Bah, dit le blond en haussant les épaules. C'est pas grave maintenant que j'ai prit ma décision.

Harry offrit un rictus puis Malefoy lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le baiser, sans pour autant être un vrai baiser, fit remonter le moral de Harry de plusieurs cran et il tenta de l'approfondir mais Malefoy lui refusa le passage de ses dents. Il le repoussa doucement en secouant la tête et Harry s'excusa.

> Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, Potter, ce n'est pas ta faute, ok ?

> Oui mais…

> Chut, dit le blond en posant son index sur les lèvres du brun qui se tut, surprit.

Il l'embrassa alors à nouveau en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et Harry prit un grand plaisir au baiser. Il recula de lui-même, manquant d'air, puis il s'accouda à la barrière, les sourcils froncés, une main sur son bandage orné d'une tâche verdâtre.

Malefoy l'entoura de ses bras et le tint dos à lui, son menton sur son épaule, et il regarda le paysage assombrit du parc. Les ombres agrandies par la lune donnaient la chair de poule et un clapotis renseigna aux deux garçons que le calamar géant avait émergé pour prendre un bain de lune.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Malefoy jouait distraitement avec le bouton de la chemise de Harry, celui-ci se redressa et tourna la tête vers le blond qui le questionna du regard.

> J'ai envie de toi, Malefoy, dit alors Harry.

Le blond resta coi un instant puis secoua la tête :

> Non, Potter, je ne suis pas prêt encore, je te l'ai dit… T'embrasser, c'est différent, reprit le Serpentard en anticipant la question de Harry. Ca me fait du bien, mais franchir le pas, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je suis désolé de te frustrer mais…

> Je comprends, rassures-toi, dit Harry. J'attendrais…

Malefoy sourit puis Harry se remit dos à lui et le blond lui susurra à l'oreille :

> Et ne t'avise pas d'aller voir ailleurs, hein ?

> Pas de risques, dit Harry en souriant. Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

> Moi aussi, dit Malefoy avec un petit sourire vicieux.

Il embrassa alors Harry dans le cou et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Il redescendit dans le cou et Harry renversa sa tête en arrière pour offrir plus d'espace au Serpentard qui arrêta brusquement son exploration.

> Quoi ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

> On vient, dit le blond. Fait silence et ne bouge surtout pas.

Malefoy resserra alors sa prise sur le Gryffondor puis se concentra et, tout d'un coup, Harry ne vit plus ses bras posés sur la rambarde.

> Malefoy… dit-il, encore plus inquiet.

> Chut, ne panique pas…

Harry se tut et Malefoy resserra sa prise.

> Ne bouge pas, dit-il.

Une ombre se profila alors au bout du couloir et le professeur Sinistra apparut, une lanterne à la main. Elle regarda dans la direction des deux garçons, plissa ses yeux soulignés d'un épais trait de crayon noir, puis elle continua son chemin et, lorsque ses pas se furent estompés, Malefoy desserra son étreinte et Harry lâcha un profond soupir.

> Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-il.

> J'ai créé un bouclier occulteur autour de nous, dit le blond sans lâcher le Gryffondor. C'est très pratique pour se promener sans se faire voir dans le château.

Il sourit et Harry dit :

> Tu as apprit comment ?

> C'est ma mère qui m'a montré comment faire. Elle l'a apprit de sa mère et elle s'en est beaucoup servit quand elle était à l'école à Durmstrang. Apparemment, ce serait un secret de la famille Blackcar elle m'a dit de ne jamais en parler à mon père.

Harry haussa un sourcil puis il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, sensiblement de la même hauteur que lui, et ce dernier reprit ses explorations tactiles innocentes.

Au deuxième passage d'un professeur dans le couloir, les deux garçons décidèrent de se séparer et, après un baiser, chacun retourna chez lui et Harry s'effondra sur son lit, heureux. Certes, il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenaient les choses, mais elle n'était pas désagréable non plus.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et le bras de Harry finit enfin par rejeter le poison. Ce ne fut pas un spectacle des plus féeriques, mais au moins, après cela, la plaie put se refermer et il ne resta sur le bras du Gryffondor qu'une simple ligne rouge.

Quant à Malefoy, il lui semblait que retrouver le Gryffondor lui était devenu vital en quelque sorte. Depuis le 31 octobre, ou plutôt le 2 novembre, précisément, il ne se passait pas une soirée sans que les deux garçons se retrouvent dans un recoin du château, histoire de passer un peu de temps avec l'autre, mais sans aller plus loin que des baisers.

Harry réussit à voler au blond un vrai baiser, un samedi soir, alors qu'ils venaient de se rejoindre sous la salle de Divination. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix au Serpentard. Il lui avait saisit le menton dans sa main, l'obligeant à ouvrit la bouche, puis il l'avait embrassé. Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment apprécié mais au moins Harry était satisfait.

Ce matin-là, dimanche, c'était sortie Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves au-delà de la troisième année trépignaient dans le hall d'entrée en attendant que McGonagall veuilles bien leur permettre de sortir.

Il était neuf heures du matin et beaucoup bâillaient encore. Seulement, pour pouvoir bien profiter de la sortie, il fallait y aller tôt et y passer toute la journée.

Harry, qui trépignait avec Ron près de McGonagall, Hermione ayant une nouvelle fois disparut, avait prévu de retrouver Malefoy dans le petit village seulement habité par les sorciers. Ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de s'afficher ensemble pour la première fois, le blond ayant un peu bousculé le Gryffondor en prétendant que se voir la nuit était trop risqué.

Quand Harry fut arrivé à l'entrée du village, il s'arrêta et Ron revint sur ses pas, étonné. Mais la mâchoire lui en tomba littéralement, ainsi qu'à une bonne centaine d'autres élèves les suivant quand Malefoy, le Prince de Serpentard et la Némésis du Gryffondor, rejoignit celui-ci avec un grand sourire à peine complice et qu'ils partaient ensuite tous deux se promener dans le village.

> Alors ça… dit un Gryffondor en s'approchant de Ron. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

> J'en sais rien, dit Ron en reprenant ses esprits. Le voilà qui fraternise avec l'ennemi… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Neville s'approcha alors et regarda Harry montrer au blond un truc dans une vitrine avant de hocher la tête et rentrer dans la boutique, suivit par le blond. Ils ressortirent deux minutes plus tard et Malefoy avait dans les bras un petit chat tout blanc. Il embrassa alors Harry sur le front et Ron, Neville et le Gryffondor réprimèrent une violente nausée.

> Je crois que j'ai comprit, dit le Gryffondor. C'est même très clair, Malefoy et Potter sortent ensemble.

> Quoi ? dit Ron. Tu divague là, Marton…

> Pas du tout, c'est limpide comme de l'eau de source, dit le dénommé Marton.

Hermione arriva alors, essoufflée, et Ron bafouilla quelque chose en lui montrant Harry et Malefoy, plus loin sur la grand-rue du village, en train de regarder une autre vitrine devant laquelle ils ne restèrent pas.

> Mais oui, Ron, j'ai vu, dit la brunette. Et alors, où et le mal.

> Où est le mal ? répéta Neville. C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Mais Harry et Malefoy se détestent…

> Faut croire que non, dit Marton. Et puis, si Potter a envie de s'encombrer du nom des Malefoy et de tout ce qu'il cache, c'est son problème. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il fait, non ?

> Parfaitement, dit Hermione en hochant la tête. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé de lui parler, à Harry, mais il m'a envoyé paître alors je laisse courir. Si jamais il se casse le nez, ce sera son problème, je l'aurais prévenu. Aller viens, Ron, ajouta-t-elle. Allons nous promener.

Elle s'éloigna et Ron la suivit en haussant les épaules à Neville et Marton qui partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté.

> Je crois qu'on les a tous bluffés, dit Malefoy en souriant à Harry, le chaton dans les bras. Finalement, ce n'était pas un si mauvaise idée que cela. Merci pour le chat au fait…

> Je savais que tu en voulais un depuis longtemps, dit Harry en caressant la petit boule de poils qui dormait au creux des bras du blond. Ce sera mon cadeau pour… et bien disons… le début de notre amitié, ça te va ?

Malefoy hocha la tête avec un sourire puis les deux garçons reprirent leur balade, créant des séries de regards abasourdis sur leur passage et de nombreuses questions.

A midi, les deux garçons remontèrent au château et déjeunèrent dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards sceptiques de ceux restés au château et des professeurs.

Etonnement, Dumbledore ne vint pas les voir. Il se contenta d'envoyer un sourire éclatant à Harry qui lui rendit son sourire, heureux. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur son repas et sur Malefoy, assit en face de lui à la table des Gryffondor, exceptionnellement.

> Ca fait trop bizarre de manger ici, dit le blond en piquant du bout de son couteau un cornichon. D'habitude, j'ai le mur dans le dos, pas quelqu'un…

Harry sourit puis il avala ce qu'il mangeait et dit :

> Tu sais, je suis content que tu aies accepté mes sentiments. Par contre, je voudrais bien que tu me les retourne mais cela…

> Ne soit pas trop pressé d'accord ? dit le blond. Ce ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à te faire du mal et, même si j'apprécie beaucoup être avec toi, je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin pour l'instant.

Harry eut un maigre sourire puis le blond posa sa main sur la sienne et, à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore dit à McGonagall :

> Vous voyez, j'ai gagné mon pari, Minerva.

Le professeur de Métamorphose grogna quelque chose puis elle tendit deux Gallions à Dumbledore qui sourit comme un gamin en rangeant les pièces dans une des innombrables poches de son manteau. Il dit ensuite :

> J'irais les voir ce soir, après le dîner. Je dois leur parler.

> De quoi donc ?

> D'eux.

McGonagall n'eut pas besoin de poser d'autres questions, elle avait déjà comprit. Elle regarda les deux garçons qui riaient, et elle sourit quand Harry tendit sa fourchette vers le blond qui prit le bout de viande qui se trouvait au bout, histoire de goûter ce que mangeait son compagnon.

L'après-midi, Harry et Malefoy restèrent dans les limites du domaine, passant simplement du temps ensemble. De nombreuses personnes les arrêtaient pour discuter avec eux. Beaucoup les félicitaient, d'autre disaient que ce n'était que du bluff, mais les deux garons n'en avaient cure. Et puis, ils ne sortaient pas encore officiellement ensemble mais se contentaient, pour le moment de se connaître pour espérer devenir amis.

Ron eut le plus grand mal à assimiler la chose, de même que Pansy à qui cette découverte brisait le cœur. Elle n'en montra cependant rien et se contenta de sourire bêtement lorsqu'elle rejoignit, en compagnie de Blaise, leur ami blond et son compagnon Gryffondorien.

> C'est étrange quand même, que vous ayez décidé d'une telle chose sans nous en parler, dit Blaise alors qu'ils marchaient, tous les six, Hermione et Ron compris, dans le parc du château.

> Nous ne voulions pas que tout le monde le sache, dit Malefoy. Et puis, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, nous avons simplement décidé de mettre notre antipathie de côté et de voir si une amitié est possible entre nous.

Blaise haussa un sourcil. A voir comment Harry regardait le blond, tous deux ne devaient pas faire que discuter lorsqu'ils disparaissaient dans le château…

La journée se termina sur une note de bonne humeur et, après le dîner, alors que tout le monde retournait dans son dortoir, Harry et Malefoy se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans les couloirs du château.

> Les garçons, dit une voix alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, assis sur le sol d'un balcon.

> Professeur Dumbledore… dit Harry. Nous allions rentrer dans nos dortoirs…

> Je ne suis pas venu vous envoyer vous coucher, dit le vieux sorcier en faisant apparaître une chaise. Je voudrais simplement vous parler, ajouta-t-il en prenant place sur la chaise.

> Nous… parler ? dit Malefoy.

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Ce ne sont pas des reproches, au contraire. Je voulais vous dire que je trouve très courageux ce que vous avez fait à Pré-au-Lard. J'espère que vous êtes sûrs de votre coup car une telle alliance peut avoir des conséquences fâcheuses, surtout pour toi, Harry. Tu n'es pas sans connaître le passe-temps de Lucius Malefoy…

Malefoy junior rougit en entendant cela et détourna la tête.

> Ecoutez, Drago, je ne vais pas vous empêcher de vous voir, tous les deux, reprit Dumbledore. Seulement, je voudrais que fassiez extrêmement attention. Tant que vous restez dans le château, vous ne risquez rien, mais à Pré-au-Lard, surtout du côté de La Tête de Sanglier, il y a des gens peu recommandables qu'il ne faut pas approcher. Je sais que vous êtes grands maintenant, mais je suis responsable de vous, moi. Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre, d'une je ne me le pardonnerais pas et de deux, on ne me le pardonnera pas. Restez ensemble aussi longtemps que vous pouvez, tous les deux, et essayez de mettre vos différents de côté. A deux, on est toujours plus fort, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourit puis Dumbledore se leva et sa chaise disparut. Le vieux sorcier leur fit un signe de tête puis se détourna en disant :

> Ne vous attardez pas trop quand même, si vous perdez des points, ce ne sera pas ma faute.

Harry sourit à nouveau puis Dumbledore s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Le Gryffondor se coula alors contre le blond en disant :

> Tu crois qu'on sera assez forts pour tout surmonter ?

Il se laissa glisser sur les cuisses du Serpentard qui dit :

> Dumbledore vient de dire qu'à deux on est plus fort que tout seul, alors obéissons.

Nouveau sourire de la part de Harry et Malefoy lui ravit les lèvres l'espace d'une seconde avant d'engager la discussion sur un autre sujet.

* * *

**Fin de la Premiere partie. Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'est bien, c'est pas bien, je garde, je jette, je publie la suite ? A vous de decider ( et d'eliminer le maillon faible, mouahahaha, sob je regarde trop la télé moi...)**

**Bref, un seul tit bouton pour me mettre votre commentaire, en bas à gauche, marqué GO! lol**

**Aller, à la prochaine, si prochain il y a !**

**Phenix**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kikuo ! Me revoilà avec la deuxieme partie de Cadeau d'Halloween ! Je remercie du fond du coeur tout ceux et celles qui ont envoyé une review, ca fait très très plaisir J'ai repondu à plusieurs d'entre elles et si j'ai oublié la vôtre, veuillez me pardonner s'incline. lol Aller, je vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps._

_Ha, une derniere chose... TT Pas taper l'auteur, d'accord ? (Vous comrendrez en lisant...)_

_Bonne lecture _

**

* * *

**

**Deuxième Partie**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent sans que ni Harry ni Malefoy ne les virent venir. Le blond dû repartir dans sa famille, causant un vide chez le Gryffondor qui resta seul dans sa maison, Ron était retourné chez lui et Hermione aussi.

Errent parmi les « délaissés » des autres maisons, dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'ennuyait ferme et ce n'était que le premier jour des vacances !

Le soir de Noël, les élèves restants firent un petit festin avec les professeurs qui gardaient le château, à savoir McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rogue et Sinistra.

Le lendemain matin, quand le Gryffondor découvrit un petit tas de cadeaux au pied de son lit, son moral remonta d'un coup et il décida de passer la journée chez Hagrid.

Enfin, les élèves revinrent et c'est avec une certaine impatience que Harry attendit sur le perron du château qu'une des calèches dépose enfin sa moitié.

Ron et Hermione, suivis par Neville, Ginny et deux autres Gryffondors inconnus au bataillon, attendirent avec le brun sur le perron du château, mais la dernière calèche repartit sans avoir déposé de blond Serpentard.

> Il était au train ? demanda Harry en regardant Blaise.

> Oui, je l'ai vu, il a fait tout le voyage avec nous, dit le châtain, inquiet. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas vu monter dans une calèche…

Harry regarda vers le portail qui se refermait après la dernière calèche et il s'élança soudain. Il se glissa de justesse entre les deux grilles juste avant qu'elles ne claquent et il descendit en courant jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard où le Poudlard Express se trouvait encore, occupé à ravitailler avant de retourner à Londres.

> Dis donc, gamin, dit un contrôleur en prenant le Gryffondor par le bras alors qu'il montrait dans le train. On ne monte pas dans le train. Oh mais dis donc, tu viens de Poudlard, toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

> Je cherche un ami, répondit Harry sans se démonter. Il est de la même taille que moi, blond et un air arrogant… Vous l'auriez pas vu ?

> Blond et arrogant ? dit le contrôleur en fronçant les sourcils. J'en ai croisé pas mal des blondinets mais s'il y en avait eut un avec un air arrogant sur le visage, je l'aurais remarqué. Quoi que… ajouta-t-il.

> Oui ? dit Harry.

> Quand le train est entré en gare, il y avait un homme de grande taille, blond, avec des cheveux longs, sur le quai. Il a transplané un peu après avec un garçon… ben oui, avec un garçon blond, de la même taille que toi, c'était peut-être ton ami ?

Harry haussa les sourcils puis soudain, il fit volte-face et courut en direction du château. Il se rua dans la Grande Salle puis sur Ron et Hermione et leur annonça la nouvelle.

> Quoi ? T'en est certain ? dit Blaise après le repas, quand le Gryffondor lui eut répété sa découverte. Alors c'est pas bon signe du tout.

> Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

> Si Malefoy père est venu chercher Drago, alors c'est que le Lord veut le voir, dit Blaise. Et ça, c'est pas bon du tout pour lui. Il devrait revenir ici demain, normalement, mais il ne sera plus le même qu'avant.

> C'est à dire ? demanda Harry.

> Il sera devenu un Mangemort, dit Pansy d'une voix sourde, les larmes aux yeux.

> Non ! dit Harry. Je l'en empêcherais !

Il fit alors volte face et se dirigea vers les portes du château.

> Et comment ? dit Blaise en le suivant. Tu ne sais même pas où se trouve son repaire ! Et tu te feras descendre à coup sûr bien avant d'arriver à lui !

> Je m'en contrefiche ! s'exclama Harry en sortant dans le parc. Malefoy ne deviendra jamais un Mangemort ! Il me l'a promit !

> Potter, bon sang ! dit Blaise en le saisissant par le bras. Tu tiens peut-être à Drago mais il y en a ici qui tiennent à toi !

Hermione et Ron hochèrent vivement la tête et Harry les regarda. Il regarda ensuite la porte du château puis il soupira et demanda à Zabini :

> Tu es certain qu'il sera de retour demain ?

> Pas certain, répondit le châtain. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Malefoy Senior prépare cette intronisation depuis de longs mois et que, même si Drago refuse la Marque, il ne peut pas s'y soustraire.

> Malheureusement, dit Pansy en baissant les yeux. Heureusement que ma mère m'a protégée, moi…

> Et moi ma grande sœur, dit Blaise. Hélas, Dray n'a pas cette chance, sa mère ne l'aime pas et il est le seul héritier de sa famille.

Harry déglutit puis pinça les lèvres. Il soupira ensuite profondément puis s'éloigna du groupe et disparut dans les couloirs du château. Les deux Serpentards regagnèrent ensuite leur maison, de même que les deux Gryffondors, et personne ne vit Harry jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Pendant ce temps, assit sur une chaise dans une petite salle sombre, Malefoy junior patientait, la peur au ventre. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, son père lui avait maintes fois répété, encore et encore, de se tenir prêt à tous moments pour recevoir la Marque, aussi le blond n'avait pas été surprit de voir son père l'attendre sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard bien qu'il l'ait quitté huit heures plus tôt sur le quai de King's Cross.

A présent, le Serpentard patientait. Ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes avaient envie d'aller se dégourdir mais il se refusait à se lever, le ventre crispé par la peur. Il songea alors à Harry qui devait baliser comme pas permit, tournant en rond à Gryffondor.

Il n'était pas bien loin de la vérité, mais le grincement d'une porte l'empêcha de penser plus au brun.

Se tournant lentement vers la porte en face de lui, il sentit soudain la peur quitter son corps. Son père se tenait devant lui, étrangement serein, presque euphorique. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage dur de l'homme blond qui hocha brièvement la tête. Son fils se leva alors et le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs où, sans son père pour le guider, le blondinet se serait bien vite égaré.

Lucius s'arrêta soudain devant une immense double-porte en bois. Il frappa deux coups contre le panneau et le battant de droite s'ouvrit en grinçant.

> Entre, Lucius, siffla alors une voix qui frit tressaillit Malefoy junior.

Celui-ci suivit son père, s'efforçant de ne regarder nulle part autour de lui et de rester dans l'ombre de l'homme qui s'arrêta soudain et mit un genou en terre en disant :

> Seigneur, comme prévu, je vous amène mon fils, Drago Lucius Malefoy, afin qu'il reçoive la Marque des Ténèbres de votre main et devienne à jamais l'un des nôtres.

Voldemort hocha la tête puis un froissement de tissu indiqua à Malefoy junior que le Lord s'était levé de son trône. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, réalisant alors que son père s'était écarté dans l'ombre, le laissant à la merci de l'homme devant lui.

> Je suis content que tu aie décidé de nous rejoindre, Drago, dit le Lord en retirant sa main. Cependant, tu ne semble pas vraiment heureux quant à l'obtention de la Marque des Ténèbres. Me trompes-je ?

> Non, Seigneur, dit Drago sans lever la tête.

Voldemort ne répondit rien puis, d'un signe des doigts, il obligea le blond à relever la tête. Il le regarda dans les yeux et le Serpentard eut la désagréable impression qu'il fouillait dans ses pensées, ce qui était probablement le cas car, quand le Lord se détourna, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius qui hocha la tête et revint vers son fils en tirant sa baguette magique.

> _Oubliettes !_ s'exclama-t-il alors.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son regard se voilà d'un film blanc l'espace d'une seconde puis redevint bleu clair et Voldemort regarda le garçon. Il sourit vicieusement et fit un signe de tête à Lucius. Celui-ci rangea sa baguette dans sa canne, prit le bras droit de son fils légèrement amorphe, remonta la manche de la robe de sorcier et Voldemort s'approcha.

Il murmura quelque chose dans une langue inconnue puis dessina de son index la forme évasive d'un crâne sur le bras du blond qui se crispa soudain.

Tout en continuant de dessiner la forme sur la peau pâle du blond, Voldemort changea de murmures. Il se mit à siffler doucement et la peau du blond, à l'intérieur de la délimitation imaginaire formée par le passage incessant du doigt du Lord, se colora en rouge vif, puis en noir. Une fumée et une odeur de brûlé monta de la peau et Drago fronça les sourcils. Son père le tint plus fermement puis le Lord cessa soudain de siffler et retira son doigt. Il appliqua alors brutalement sa main à plat sur la marque noire ainsi dessinée et le blond poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'effondrer sans connaissance contre Lucius qui le souleva dans ses bras et transplana après s'être incliné devant son Maître.

Lucius reparut dans une chambre à l'étage du manoir où vivait le Lord. Il déposa son fils sur le lit puis resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance. Entre-temps, il lui banda le bras droit en appliquant une lotion fraîche qui accélérerait la cicatrisation de la Marque et la rendrait définitive.

Harry se leva d'humeur morose en ce lundi matin, morose et ombrageuse. L'absence du blond Serpentard lui tiraillait le ventre, d'autant plus qu'il savait où il était et pourquoi il y était.

Au petit-déjeuner, le Gryffondor ne mangea pas grand chose et, pendant les deux heures de Métamorphose qui suivirent immédiatement, son estomac ne cessa de gargouiller, provoquant des regards noirs de McGonagall qui, bien qu'elle se doutât que le Gryffondor n'était pas dans son assiette, hésita à le mettre à la porte et à l'envoyer manger quelque chose tant les grondements étaient bruyants. Seulement, elle avait parfaitement vu le Gryffondor remballer plusieurs de ses élèves, avant le début du cours, et elle n'avait guère envie de subir les foudres du garçon qui, le poing enfoncé dans la joue droite, ne cessait de grommeler.

A dix heures, lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des deux premières heures de la journée, Harry fut le premier hors de la salle et un soupir de McGonagall trahissait sa déception quant au comportement du « leader » de sa maison.

Adossé à une colonne dans le hall d'entrée, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy, le Gryffondor les écoutait plus parler qu'il ne participait à la conversation quand soudain, la silence se fit dans le hall.

Instinctivement, tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, et la morosité de Harry s'envola aussitôt.

Passant à travers ses amis, il se dirigea vers l'invité et, alors qu'il allait pour lui dire bonjour, Malefoy, car c'était lui qui venait d'arriver, faisant taire les élèves, reprit son chemin sans même le regarder.

> Mais ? dit le Gryffondor en le suivant. Hey Malefoy… Je suis là…

> Ouais et alors ? répliqua le blond de sa voix dure et hautaine. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Aller, dégage de là, Potty Potter.

> Que… Et attend ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Malefoy !

Il le saisit par le bras et le blond se retourna brusquement, décochant une droite dans la mâchoire du brun qui trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le dallage de pierres.

Des cris outrés retentirent dans le hall et Hermione et Pansy se précipitèrent sur le brun pour le relever tandis que Blaise et Ron encadraient le blond, l'empêchant d'avancer plus.

> Blaise ? dit Malefoy en haussant les sourcils. Depuis quand est-ce que tu traîne avec cette racaille de Weasley ? Tu me déçois…

Blaise fronça les sourcils puis il regarda Ron et tous deux hochèrent la tête.

> Oubliettes, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

> Quoi ? dit le blond. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, bande de crétins ?

Ron fronça les sourcils puis soudain, le blond fit volte face et deux grands bruits retentirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Choqué, le blond mit quelques minutes à s'en rendre compte, puis il réalisa, à la douleur de ses joues, que les deux jeunes filles devant lui venaient de le gifler tour à tour, l'une à droite, l'autre à gauche.

> Ca, dit Pansy. C'est pour nous avoir fait la peur de notre vie hier !

> Et ça, dit Hermione. C'est pour avoir frappé Harry.

> Mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria alors le blond. Vous êtes complètement jetées toutes les deux !

> Non ! dit Harry en s'approchant vivement du blond, passant entre les deux filles. C'est toi qui es jeté ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! T'es plus le même qu'avant !

> J'ai jamais changé, Potter ! répliqua le blond, se défendant farouchement.

> Ha ouais ! répliqua Harry.

Soudain, il se tut et sembla réaliser quelque chose. Se saisissant du bras droit du blond, il remonta la manche de la robe de sorcier et découvrit le bandage. Son visage se décomposa alors et il se détourna, manquant d'air. Il haleta dans le vide quelques secondes et Hermione le prit par le bras en disant :

> Harry… Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Harry…

Blanc comme un linge, choqué au possible, Harry se retourna vers Malefoy puis soudain, il recula et fit volte-face, comme terrorisé.

Surprit, Malefoy regarda son bras bandé puis Blaise et Pansy qui le regardèrent de travers, sourcils froncés, avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron et s'éloigner de lui comme si la peste l'avait infecté.

> Mais quoi ? dit le blond. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous ?

Il regarda alors de lui, pivotant sur ses talons, et il réalisa qu'un mur d'élèves l'entourait, chacun restant prudemment à distance, chuchotant à l'oreille de son voisin sans quitter le Serpentard des yeux.

> Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il fit encore un tour complet sur lui-même puis soudain, il fendit la foule qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer et il disparut en courant dans les couloirs du château.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit à Gryffondor et bourra de coups de poings son oreiller. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et sa mâchoire qui devenait violette lui était extrêmement douloureuse.

> Pourquoi ! cria-t-il. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, pourquoi ! Drago, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné !

Il se mit à pleurer dans son oreiller, un vrai gros chagrin, avec des hurlements de douleur et des larmes à n'en plus finir. Ce ne fut que l'irruption de Ron dans la chambre qui le fit taire, le tirant brusquement de son oreiller trempé.

> Harry… dit le rouquin en voyant le visage ravagé de son meilleur ami. Oh Harry…

Il s'assit sur le lit et le Gryffondor se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Ron le serra maladroitement dans ses bras et Harry finit par se calmer et s'endormir.

> Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état… chuchota plus tard Ron à Blaise alors qu'ils faisaient équipe tous les deux en Potions, pour les deux heures suivant la récréation de dix heures. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose, c'était atroce…

> Je veux bien te croire, répondit le châtain en jetant dans son chaudron une poignée de limaces séchées tout en surveillant le blond assit au bureau tout devant la rangée, seul. Je n'ai jamais vu Drago dans cet état non plus…

> Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, dit Rogue en apparaissant brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. On ne discute pas dans mon cours.

Blaise et Ron rougirent mais ne répliquèrent pas et Blaise sentit le regard de Malefoy sur lui. Il leva les yeux et le blond se détourna vivement et reprit son travail.

A midi, le blond ne déjeuna pas avec les autres élèves. Il resta enfermé à Serpentard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tous les élèves le regardaient ainsi à chaque fois qu'il passait dans les couloirs. Même le Serdaigles et les Pouffsouffles, avec qui Serpentard ne se mêlait jamais ou si peu, lui témoignaient de l'hostilité. Quant aux Gryffondors, n'en parlons pas, certains crachaient juste sur son passage ou le bousculaient exprès. Il n'était même plus respecté par sa maison et cela avait le don de le perturber et de le mettre hors de lui.

> Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

> Bonjour, professeur, dit le blond en se rencognant dans son fauteuil.

> Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, Drago…

> Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ? demanda alors le blond, les sourcils froncés. Tout le collège me tourne le dos et j'ignore pourquoi ! J'ai de quoi ne pas être dans mon assiette, non ?

> On se calme, dit Rogue en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. Je suis votre professeur, pas votre ami.

> Pardon, dit le Serpentard en baissant les yeux. Professeur, ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'en veut aujourd'hui ?

> Que s'est-il passé hier, Drago ? demanda alors Rogue en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face du blond.

> Je…

Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, le blond fouilla dans sa mémoire et soudain, réalisa une chose :

> Je ne me souviens pas… dit-il en regardant son professeur, surprit. Je me souviens parfaitement de la journée de samedi mais pas un souvenir de celle de dimanche… Professeur…

> C'est ce que je craignais, dit alors Rogue. Remontez votre manche droite et retirez le bandage de votre bras, vous comprendrez aussitôt.

Malefoy s'exécuta et il ferma les yeux en voyant l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

> Ne me dites pas que… dit-il en détournant la tête.

> J'ai bien peur que si, Drago, dit Rogue en montrant sa propre Marque des Ténèbres. Votre père vous a conduit auprès du Seigneur Noir hier, et vous n'êtes rentré que ce matin. Votre perte de mémoire est sûrement due à un sortilège d'Oubliettes.

> Oubliettes… dit le Serpentard à voix basse. Mais bien sûr ! dit-il en sursautant. C'est que Blaise et Weasley ont dit ce matin… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tout le monde me tourne le dos brusquement… Même les Serpentards… Blaise et Pansy traînent avec Granger et Weasley, c'est le monde à l'envers… Quant à Potter…

> Avant les vacances de Noël, Drago, Potter et vous étiez inséparables, dit Rogue. Vous aviez d'un commun accord décidé de mettre votre antipathie respective de côté pour essayer de devenirs amis et vous étiez bien partis pour réussir cette entremise.

> Amis ? Amis avec Potter, moi ?

> Drago, dit alors Rogue en soupirant. Vous avez oublié toute cette histoire on dirait… C'est malheureux car toute l'école appréciait grandement vous voir côte à côte, Potter et vous, moi y comprit. Vous vous complétez, tous les deux, il est votre âme sœur et vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Je vous ai vu le frapper ce matin et je vous avoue que si j'avais été plus près, je vous aurais enlevé des points. Personne n'a apprécié que vous le rejetiez aussi violemment et j'ai tout de suite comprit que quelque chose s'était passé la veille.

Malefoy baissa les yeux en se torturant les doigts. Il avait rebandé son bras pour ne plus avoir la Marque sous les yeux, et il semblait s'en vouloir énormément.

> Professeur, comment puis-je recouvrer mes souvenirs ? demanda-t-il alors.

> Il n'y a aucun remède au sortilège d'Oubli, dit Rogue. Vous devrez vous faire pardonner auprès de Potter en premier, et seulement s'il accepte vos excuses, les élèves et les professeurs vous regarderont autrement.

> Où est-il ?

> Qui donc ?

> Potter…

> Dans son dortoir, il n'a pas assisté à mon cours, dit Rogue. Monsieur Weasley m'a expliqué que votre crochet l'avait fortement blessé à la mâchoire et que votre brusque mépris pour lui lui avait brisé le cœur. Je n'y crois pas trop mais je suis en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir. J'ai moi aussi perdu un être cher de cette manière, mais je l'ai retrouvé en devenant Mangemort à mon tour.

> Mon père ? dit Malefoy du tac au tac.

Rogue hocha la tête sans s'étaler puis Malefoy se leva de son fauteuil en disant :

> Comment puis-je accéder à Gryffondor, professeur ?

> Vous ne le pouvez sans le mot de passe.

> Donnez-le-moi alors, je me sens tellement coupable…

> Je ne le connais pas, répondit Rogue. Seul le Directeur et le professeur McGonagall l'ont en leur possession. Vous pouvez toujours vous risquer à le leur demander, à moins que vous ne demandiez à un des amis de Potter… tout en ayant de très bonnes raisons de le vouloir.

Malefoy déglutit puis hocha la tête et Rogue se leva de son fauteuil. Il souhaita une bonne fin de journée au jeune homme puis quitta la Salle Commune et le blond se rendit dans sa chambre. Il prit sa cape et son sac et quitta à son tour la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle, il vit que ni Ron ni Hermione ne s'y trouvaient. Il gagna alors les étages du château et chercha un endroit où de nombreux Gryffondors se trouvaient. Il finit par trouver un véritable troupeau de rouge et or, devant un tableau représentant une Grosse Dame vêtue de rose. Son arrivée les fit instantanément taire.

> Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, saleté de Serpentard, siffla un grand garçon de sixième année que le blond ne connaissait même pas de vue. C'est pas ton coin ici, dégage de là.

Le tableau pivota alors et Hermione apparut. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Malefoy et elle repoussa le garçon :

> Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle. Si c'est pour voir Harry, tu peux repartir, il ne veut ni te voir, ni te parler.

> Je suis venu justement pour cela, dit le blond sans regarder la jeune fille qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Je voudrais lui parler… Rogue m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé et je…

> Tais-toi donc, dit Hermione. Je viens de te dire qu'il ne veut ni te parler, ni te voir. Retourne donc dans ton trou à serpents et restes-y. Je doute que tu ne le revoies plus jamais…

> Granger, je t'en supplie… dit alors le blond, le rose aux joues. Laisse-moi le voir…

> Pour le frapper encore ? dit le garçon de sixième année. Tu as levé la main sur lui une fois, tu n'en auras plus jamais l'occasion…

> Mitchell, ça va, dit alors Hermione. Suis-moi Malefoy, dit-elle ensuite en se détournant.

> Mais… Granger… dit le dénommé Mitchell.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et le blond la suivit dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant tout ce rouge et or de partout mais le silence lourd qui pesait dans la salle le mit mal à l'aise.

Gardant son regard rivé sur ses chaussures parfaitement cirées, il suivit Hermione sans broncher dans les escaliers du dortoir des garçons.

> Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin, dit Hermione en s'arrêtant sur un palier devant la porte de la chambre des septièmes années. Harry est à l'intérieur, seul. Je t'y laisse seul avec lui, mais au moindre bruit suspect, je te jette dehors, pigé ?

Malefoy hocha la tête puis Hermione ouvrit la porte et la referma après le passage du blond qui regarda autour de lui.

Cette chambre ressemblait étrangement à celle où il créchait à Serpentard, mis à part que les tentures de lits et les couvertures étaient rouges contre vertes chez Serpentard.

Malefoy avisa alors une forme oblongue dans le lit près de la fenêtre. Tous les autres lits étaient faits, seul celui-là voyait ses couvertures légèrement en vrac. Le Serpentard en déduisit que c'était le lit du brun et il s'approcha. Il s'assit au bord du matelas, hésitant, et Harry bougea.

> Dégage, lui-dit durement. Je ne veux plus te voir, tu entends ? Hermione ne te l'a pas dit ?

> Si… dit le blond, les yeux baissés.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> Ecoute, Potter. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin, je… j'ai été victime d'un sortilège et je…

> A d'autres, dit Harry. J'ai bien vu ton bandage au bras droit, c'est la Marque des Ténèbres et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas allé te la faire poser contre ton gré.

Malefoy crispa sa main droite, les sourcils froncés. Il prit ensuite une inspiration puis dit :

> Potter, je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir oublié ce qu'il y avait entre nous mais je te jure que je suis prêt à tout recommencer et que je…

> Tais-toi, dit alors Harry en se retournant brusquement, faisant ainsi face au blond. Tais-toi, tu ne te rends pas compte que ce que tu me demandes est impossible ? Tu m'as frappé devant tout le monde, Malefoy, tu as porté la main sur moi alors que moi je t'aime !

Le teint pâle du blond pâlit encore plus. Rogue avait omit de lui dire cela…

> J'ai été humilié, Malefoy, humilié et blessé. Physiquement, mais ça je m'en fiche, ce bleu disparaîtra dans quelques jours, mais aussi blessé au plus profond de moi. Ton coup a brisé quelque chose en moi et ça ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous, plus jamais tu entends ? Je voudrais tant revenir dans le passé pour t'empêcher de quitter le château avant les vacances. Ainsi, non seulement nous aurions pu passer Noël ensemble, mais tu n'aurais jamais eut cette maudite Marque ! Vas-t-en maintenant, vas-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Il retourna ensuite sous ses couvertures et se mit à pleurer. Perturbé, Malefoy ne bougea pas et soudain, il se secoua. Il se leva du lit et commença à s'éloigner vers la porte de la chambre quand tout à coup, il figea. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait se faire pardonner coûte que coûte, même s'il avait complètement oublié les trois derniers mois de son existence.

Se rasseyant sur le lit, il saisit le Gryffondor par l'épaule gauche et le fit mettre sur le dos. Le brun se cacha le visage de son bras et Malefoy lui prit le poignet. Il repoussa le bras et les yeux de Harry, rouges de larmes, le regardèrent.

> Vas-t-en, dit le brun en détournant la tête. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir… Pourquoi est-tu encore là…

Malefoy, un nœud dans la gorge, saisit doucement le menton du Gryffondor et lui maintint la tête face à lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, puis tout à coup, prit possession de ses lèvres et se fraya un passage entre les dents du Gryffondor qui, surprit, gémit et voulut repousser le blond.

Mais le baiser le calma et il finit par entourer ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard qui brisa le baiser et s'allongea à demi sur lui en disant :

> Pardonnes-moi, je t'en supplie, jamais je ne pourrais supporter de vivre délaissé de tous, conspué et montré du doigt, comme un pestiféré… Pardonnes-moi…

Les larmes de Harry reprirent mais ce n'était pas des larmes de fureur. Ces larmes là, Harry ne les connaissait pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il serrait le Serpentard dans ses bras et que celui avait niché son visage au creux de son cou.

Le blond se redressa soudain. Il embrassa de nouveau le Gryffondor, plus brièvement, puis le regarda dans les yeux et Harry dit :

> Je sais que tu es sincère, Malefoy… Seulement… Seulement tu m'as fait trop de mal en l'espace de quelques secondes. Jamais ce ne sera comme avant. Même si toi tu ne t'en souviens pas, moi c'est gravé dans ma tête, à jamais. Tu m'avais juré que jamais tu ne deviendrais un Mangemort, mais tu en es un maintenant. Tu m'avais laissé entendre que peut-être, tu pourras un jour me rendre les sentiments que j'ai pour toi mais qu'en attendant, tu préférerais que l'on reste amis. Tu m'as dit tant de choses, Malefoy, nous avons passé tant de soirées seuls tous les deux…

Harry cligna alors des yeux et détourna la tête. Il retira ses bras du cou du blond et se tourna sur le côté.

> Potter… dit le blond en repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs sur la joue du brun. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu tant te dire, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je tiens à toi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas ici, introduit illégalement dans une maison qui n'est pas la mienne, avec une épée de Damoclès nommée Granger au-dessus de la tête…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de se retourner et de sauter au cou du Serpentard mais la douleur de sa mâchoire l'en empêchait.

Lassé du silence du brun, Malefoy s'apprêta à se lever du lit et Harry dit alors :

> Malefoy… Je te pardonne à condition que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

> C'est à dire ? demanda le blond en se retournant à demi, regardant le dos du Gryffondor.

> Ramène-moi une chose précieuse, très précieuse, que je puisse évaluer le degré de ton attachement pour moi. Plus la chose sera rare, plus cela prouvera que tu tiens à moi.

> Une chose précieuse ? Mais Potter…

> Ne discute pas, dit Harry. Si tu me ramène ce que je demande, alors je te pardonnerais. Sinon non.

Malefoy regarda le brun un instant puis il hocha la tête en disant :

> Très bien, je te ramènerait une chose si rare que personne n'en auras jamais entendu parler. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour reconquérir une personne à laquelle je tiens plus que ma propre vie.

« C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? » s'étonna-t-il ensuite. « Hou là, là… »

Harry soupira puis il entendit la porte se refermer doucement et il rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête.

Dans le couloir, Hermione se leva des marches en entendant la poignée de la porte s'activer. Elle regarda le blond qui dit :

> Je suis sur le bon chemin.

> Il t'a pardonné ?

> Non, pas encore, dit Malefoy. Pour cela, je dois lui ramener quelque chose de rare. Plus ce sera rare, plus cela lui montrera à quel point je tiens à lui. C'est la seule condition pour qu'il me pardonne entièrement.

> J'admire ta modestie, Malefoy, dit alors Hermione. Malgré l'absence de tes souvenirs de ces trois derniers mois, tu t'accroche pour récupérer l'amitié de Harry et je trouve cela admirable. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras de quoi le combler, tu as suffisamment de ressources en toi pour cela… et d'argent aussi.

Malefoy eut un petit sourire puis Hermione le reconduisit sur le pas de la Salle Commune et le Serpentard regagna le hall d'entrée. Il y arrivait quand la cloche sonna la reprise des cours et il fit un crochet pour se diriger en salle de Divination.

De nombreux jours passèrent, se changeant en semaines puis en mois.

Le mois d'avril venait de se terminer et Malefoy n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelque chose de suffisamment rare pour prouver combien il tenait au Gryffondor. Certes, il en avait trouvé, des fers de licornes, qui conféraient la chance à qui le portait, une dent de dragon, qui conférait assurance en soit, et plein d'autres choses, mais rien n'était suffisant aux yeux du blond.

Les relations entre Harry et lui étaient toujours tendues, mais ils avaient reprit le dialogue, au grand plaisir de plusieurs élèves dont Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy, bien qu'ils eussent préféré que les deux garçons se retrouvent comme avant.

Dégoûté par la marque noire qui ornait si peu gracieusement son bras droit, Malefoy gardait constamment un bandage pour la cacher, mais personne n'était dupe. Les rumeurs avaient fait leur travail, et le blond aurait tout aussi bien put se promener avec sa Marque visible et les manches relevées que ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais il se fichait pas mal de cette atroce marque. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était qu'entre Harry et lui, ça allait de mieux en mieux et que s'il voulait le récupérer entièrement et se faire pardonner pour ensuite envisager d'aller plus loin, il devait se bouger pour trouver un truc hyper rare.

Alors qu'il était en cours de Potions, le blond se fit descendre de son nuage par Rogue qui lui retira cinq points pour manque de concentration avant de lui demander de rester à la fin des cours.

> Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda le jeune sorcier à l'homme en noir assit derrière son bureau.

> Oui, répondit Rogue. J'ai ouï dire que vous cherchiez un objet rare pour le donner à Potter afin qu'il vous pardonne, c'est cela ?

> Heu oui mais… Je ne trouve rien de suffisamment rare, en fait, dit Malefoy en baissant les yeux.

> Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut, dit alors Rogue.

> Vraiment ? dit Malefoy en regardant le professeur, étonné.

Rogue haussa un sourcil puis ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et en tira un parchemin jauni par le temps. Il le tendit au blond qui le déroula puis questionna l'homme du regard après l'avoir rapidement parcourut.

> C'est la recette pour fabriquer une pierre de lune, dit Rogue.

> Une pierre de lune mais…

> J'ai mit des années à la mettre au point, Drago, et je doute que vous arriviez à fabriquer une telle pierre du premier coup. Seulement, vous semblez tenir plus que permit à Potter et vous voir tourner en rond comme une bête prise au piège m'agace quelque peu. De plus, a ce rythme là, votre maison n'aura plus de points d'ici à la fin du mois si je dois vous descendre de votre nuage toutes les cinq minutes.

Malefoy eut un maigre sourire contrit puis il regarda Rogue et baissa la tête en disant :

> Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, professeur…

> Inutile, dit Rogue. Je vous devais ce service, j'avais une dette envers vous.

> Ha bon ?

> C'est moi qui proposé à votre père de vous faire entrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts, avoua Rogue. Je vous dois la solution pour récupérer votre âme sœur alors ne me remerciez pas et filez plutôt vous mettre au travail.

Malefoy sourit alors franchement, fourra le parchemin dans la manche de sa robe de sorcier puis quitta la salle de classe et retourna directement à Serpentard. Il faisait sauter la dernière heure, à savoir Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais peu importe, il avait plus urgent à faire.

Hagrid s'étonna à peine de l'absence du blond dans les rangs des Serpentards, mais il retint quand même Harry à la fin du cours.

> Comment ça va, avec Malefoy ? demanda-t-il tout en rangeant tout ce qu'il avait sortit pour le cours. Toi, tu va mieux en tous cas…

> Je vais mieux, oui, mais entre Malefoy et moi, ça reste tendu. Je suis conscient des énormes efforts qu'il fait, mais je lui ai donné une chose à faire avant de lui pardonner. S'il réussit, alors j'oublierais tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois et m'efforcerait de reprendre comme avant.

> Tu tiens à lui, Harry, ça se voit, dit le demi-géant en fourrant une sorte de rat croisé avec un lézard, dans une grande caisse en bois.

Harry rougit puis il laissa le professeur et rentra dans le château. Il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs et Blaise et Pansy les rejoignirent peu après, se demandant où était passé Malefoy.

Après le dîner, les trois Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards retournèrent à la bibliothèque, histoire de passer un moment ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, tandis que, dans sa chambre, Drago s'acharnait à faire et refaire la potion qui permettrait de créer cette fichue Pierre de Lune.

Epuisé, en nage, le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit à plat ventre et relut encore une fois la recette. Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il la recommençait, et à chaque fois son chaudron fondait ou explosait.

> Il y a forcement un truc que j'ai loupé, dit le blond en relisant encore la recette. Mais non, j'ai tout bien fait comme décrit… Je ne comprends pas.

Réparant les dégâts dus à l'explosion de son chaudron, Malefoy recommença la potion avec le parchemin sous le nez, lentement, en lisant chaque phrase à voix haute et bien clairement.

> « Mettre les trois poils de chevreuil blanc puis remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant quatre tours. Faire ensuite quatre tours dans l'autre sens et retirer la cuillère », lut-il. « Ajouter ensuite le lait de dragonne puis l'écaille de poisson carpe et enfin la dent de requin-tigre puis laisser reposer pendant une minute sans toucher au feu ».

Il s'exécuta et regarda sa montre. Quand la minute fut passée, il coupa le feu et gela le chaudron, comme indiqué sur la recette. La potion alors en ébullition, se figea instantanément et prit des reflets bleus, irisés de blanc.

> Ensuite, la recette dit de remettre le feu sous le chaudron et de jeter dans la potion durcie, un bézoard… Attendre qu'il coule jusqu'au fond de la potion puis saupoudrer la poudre de Chrysopes et le sang de chat sauvage réduit en poudre. Brasser doucement, la potion devrait prendre une couleur violette. Brasser encore jusqu'à qu'elle soit liquide et qu'elle prenne une couleur rouge sang…

Le Serpentard s'exécuta et, comme par miracle, la potion devint rouge sang. La recette disait ensuite de mettre un cheveu du concepteur dans le liquide et le blond se sépara d'une énième mèche de ses cheveux blonds qu'il jeta dans la potion qui se mit à siffler en jetant des jets de vapeur. La potion se calma ensuite et des ondes blanches apparurent sur sa surface. Malefoy retira la cuillère, comme indiqué sur la recette, puis coupa le feu sous le chaudron et gela la potion qui se figea dans le chaudron, de petites bulles à sa surface.

> Larecette dit maintenant d'attendre huit heures puis de retourner le chaudron et de faire descendre son contenu solidifié. Huit heures…

Il compta mentalement et réalisa que cela reportait au lendemain matin. Il prit alors délicatement le chaudron posé sur son lit, et le déposa dans son armoire, par-terre, afin d'éviter qu'un abruti dans le genre de Goyle ou Crabbe ne mette le pied dedans ou ne prenne la potion si précieuse pour une quelconque nourriture.

Le ventre creux, le blond claqua des doigts et un Elfe de Maison apparut, à sa grande surprise.

> Monsieur Drago veut-il quelque chose ? demanda l'Elfe en s'inclinant.

L'effet de surprise passé, Malefoy commanda à l'Elfe de lui apporter quelque chose en guise de dîner et l'instant d'après, un plateau couvert de bonnes choses apparaissait au pied de son lit, sur sa malle. Il dévora la nourriture, sans cesser de penser à son chaudron enfermé dans son armoire, puis il se coucha et rêva de cailloux, de lune et de Harry.

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant fut de se ruer dans son armoire. Il posa le chaudron sur son lit, le culbuta et une grosse boule rouge striée de blanc tomba lourdement sur le matelas.

> Dray… gémit Blaise en se tournant sur le ventre, dans son lit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique… Punaise, il est sept heures du mat…

> Potter va enfin me pardonner, dit le blond en tapant frénétiquement sur la boule avec le manche en ivoire de sa baguette magique.

Cela faisait un bruit du diable et Crabbe et Goyle furent rapidement tirés de leur sommeil. Ils ronchonnèrent en se planquant sous leurs oreillers, mais le bruit assommant qui leur vrillait les tympans eut raison d'eux.

> Enfin ! dit le blond au bout d'un moment, quand la boule se fendit en deux d'un seul tracé.

Délicatement, il prit au centre de la grosse pierre, une boule de la taille d'un œuf de caille, bleue ciel strié de blanc, et il la leva pour la regarder à la lumière du plafonnier.

> Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise en se frottant un œil.

> Un Pierre de Lune, mon cher, répondit le blond en la posant au creux de sa main à plat. Et elle est pour Potter.

Blaise fut alors parfaitement réveillé. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et bafouilla :

> Une Pierre de Lune ? Tu veux dire que tu as créé une Pierre de Lune spécialement pour Potter ? La vache ! Je peux ?

> Non, dit Malefoy en refermant sa main. Tu la regarderas une fois que je la lui aurais donnée, ce que je vais m'empresser de faire dès maintenant… Hem, après m'être habillé, ajouta-t-il en réalisant qu'il dormait en caleçon.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, bruyante des discussions et des hiboux porteurs de courrier qui volaient ici et là, quémandant chez tout le monde un bout de lard ou un toast.

Le brun, touillant son café au lait en bâillant, sentit soudain la présence du blond dans les parages et il leva la tête. Il regarda vers la porte mais ne vit personne. Soudain, un bras passa au-dessus de son épaule, tendu, et de la main tomba une chaînette en argent avec en pendentif, une pierre bleue, irisée de blanc, de la taille d'un œuf de caille, parfaitement lisse et délicatement enchâssé dans une cage en argent.

> Qu'est-ce que… ? dit Harry, surprit.

> C'est pour toi, dit Malefoy en prenant chaque bout de la chaînette dans une main.

> Harry… dit alors Hermione, les mains sur la bouche.

> Quoi ? dit le Gryffondor en regardant son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

> Ce pendentif… Ce pendentif c'est…

> C'est ? demanda Ron.

Il réalisa alors que toute la salle s'était tue et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, professeurs y comprit. Une atmosphère d'attente oppressante envahit la Grande Salle et Hermione acheva sa phrase :

> Ce pendentif, Harry… C'est une Pierre de Lune.

Le visage de Harry se décomposa et Malefoy en profita pour lui attacher la chaînette autour du coup en disant :

> Une Pierre de Lune, rareté d'entre les raretés, rien que pour toi, pour te montrer la puissance de mes sentiments pour toi…

Harry prit le pendentif dans sa main et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux. Il l'examina dans un silence pesant puis soudain, il le prit dans son poing et se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise. Il sauta au cou du blond qui recula de quelques pas, puis Harry le relâcha et l'embrassa passionnément, provoquant une stupeur générale, vite remplacée par un sentiment de soulagement extrême.

La salle gronda soudain en applaudissements nourris et Malefoy repoussa le brun. Il lui caressa le visage puis le serra dans ses bras et regarda Hermione qui essuyait une larme. Il lui sourit puis il se redressa et Harry lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

> Tu me pardonne maintenant ? demanda alors le blond.

Le silence se fit brusquement dans la salle, comme si on avait coupé le son, et Harry déglutit. Son sourire diminua mais il le raccrocha à ses lèvres puis dit :

> Bien sûr, bien sûr que je te pardonne !

Malefoy le reprit dans ses bras et la salle explosa à nouveau en applaudissements. Harry se mit à pleurer de joie et le blond l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle qui se mit alors à parler dans tous les sens, commentant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

> Viens, viens avec moi, dit le blond en lui tenant la main.

> Où tu m'emmène, dit Harry en le prenant par le cou.

> Loin de tout le monde, je veux être avec toi toute la journée.

> Mais nous avons cours, dit Harry.

> Je m'en fiche, je veux être avec toi, c'est tout. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime si fort, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et prit le brun dans ses bras. Harry répéta les deux mots les plus difficiles à dire dans une vie, aux anges, puis le blond le repoussa et l'embrassa. Il recula alors et pénétra dans une pièce dont les lumières s'allumèrent magiquement.

Harry regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Il comprit alors instantanément les intentions du blond et il lui sourit tendrement avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Malefoy ne perdit pas une seconde. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull du Gryffondor, lui caressa le dos, les flancs, puis il le lui ôta et lui embrassa le torse. Harry, ses mains sur les épaules du blond, la tête renversée en arrière, gémit, haletant. Le blond remonta ensuite et dévora la gorge du brun en y laissant une belle marque ronde, d'un rose foncé.

> Drago… souffla Harry alors que le blond descendait encore plus bas et embrassait juste au-dessus de son nombril. Dray…

Le blond titilla la peau sensible du nombril du bout de sa langue puis il se releva et embrassa le Gryffondor. Il entreprit ensuite de défaire le pantalon du brun, puis le sien, il se débarrassa de ces tissus encombrants. Il retira également sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise et Harry se mit à lui caresser le torse et le dos.

Leurs deux érections douloureuses se touchaient et Harry gémit quand le blond le serra contre lui, provoquant une nouvelle vague de sang dans son membre qui se durcit encore plus. Le blond s'éloigna alors brusquement, rompant le baiser torride, puis il recula et entraîna Harry par les mains jusque dans l'immense bassin qui servait de baignoire.

Il descendit prudemment les marches à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse, puis il recula et se laissa flotter. Harry s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa. Le Serpentard se mit alors à lui caresser les reins et il glissa ses mains dans le caleçon du Gryffondor qui gémit. Le court vêtement noir flotta bientôt à la surface de l'eau, rejoint par un autre boxer vert orné d'un serpent.

Harry sentit le rebord du bassin dans son dos et, les bras autour du cou du blond, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait à présent plus reculer, même s'il l'avait voulut. Quand le blond le pénétra, il gémit et poussa un cri de surprise. Il sentit le membre du blond glisser en lui et cela provoqua un trouble de sa vision. Il comprit que c'était la fièvre du plaisir quand cela se reproduisit lorsque que le blond se retira pour mieux replonger.

L'eau savonneuse du bassin aida grandement Malefoy à prendre le Gryffondor avec le plus de douceur possible. Accroché au bord du bassin, le blond pénétrait Harry sans à coups, lentement, pour bien apprécier toutes les sensations que lui procurait cet autre genre d'accouplement.

Harry, lui, était aux anges. Il était en train de faire l'amour avec le garçon qu'il aimait depuis des mois et des mois, et même s'il avait pensé que sa première fois se serait passée dans un lit, le faire dans un bain géant était tout aussi bien, voire mieux.

> Dray… gémit Harry alors que le blond le pénétrait encore plus profond en lui mordillant l'épaule. Dray, je n'en peux plus… Ha… Dray ! Drago !

Le blond donna un coup de rein plus violent que les autres et Harry se sentit partir. Il renversa sa tête en arrière puis soudain, il sentit pulser la semence du Serpentard en lui et il s'effondra dans ses bras.

Malefoy s'accrocha au rebord du bassin et retint le Gryffondor d'un bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et Harry se sépara de lui quand il se retira. Il l'embrassa amoureusement puis se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner et d'aller faire quelques brasses. Il plongea puis remonta et Drago eut une vision de rêve.

Adossé au bassin, il accueillit son amant entre ses bras et l'embrassa.

> Tu as un goût de savon, dit-il en plissant le nez.

Harry se mit à rire puis noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa de plus belle. Il recula puis déposa un dernier baiser, comme un remerciement, sur les lèvres du blond avant de sortir de l'eau dans une vague. Et de s'asseoir sur le rebord, les jambes dans l'eau.

Malefoy entoura ses hanches de ses bras et appuya sa joue contre le ventre contracté du Gryffondor, mis à rude épreuve durant les dernières minutes. Le brun passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds humides puis caressa le dos musclé du Serpentard avant de se dégager de l'étreinte et de s'allonger sur le dos sur le carrelage froid qui lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique.

Malefoy le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et le brun apprécia grandement le contact du corps chaud du blond contre sa peau froide. Il se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Malefoy l'embrassa puis se cala du mieux possible et finit par s'endormir, satisfait et heureux au possible.

> On ne se demande pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, dit Blaise avec un clin d'œil à Ron alors que le quatuor sortait de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ron sourit et Hermione et Pansy détournèrent la tête, rouges. Les deux garçons se mirent à rire puis tous se dirigèrent avec leurs classes respectives à leurs prochains cours respectifs.

A onze heures et demi, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il frissonna et s'assit sur le sol froid de la salle de bains. Son mouvement réveilla le blond qui l'enlaça aussitôt et l'embrassa dans le cou.

> Bonjour, mon amour… dit-il. Bien dormit ?

> Comme un bébé, répondit le brun en souriant.

Il se leva ensuite et récupéra ses habits disséminés de l'autre côté du bassin. Il repêcha son caleçon dans l'eau et le sécha d'un sort. Malefoy fit de même et, alors que le Gryffondor se rhabillait, il sentit la petite pierre rebondir sur son torse. Il enfila son pull puis tira la chaînette en dehors et demanda :

> Mon amour, tu l'as trouvée où ? C'est tellement rare…

> Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, dit le blond en fermant son pantalon. Je l'ai fabriquée.

> Fabriquée ? Mais Dray… C'est impossible…

> Je le croyais jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'en donne la recette, dit le blond en souriant.

Il embrassa le brun puis enfila sa chemise et Harry regarda la petite pierre bleue. Il sourit puis enfila sa robe de sorcier, et ses chaussures, puis tous deux quittèrent la salle de bains des Préfets et la sirène endormie sur son rocher ouvrit un œil. Elle sourit puis plongea dans l'eau en riant. Son rire resonna dans la salle carrellée puis se tut et la lumiere s'eteignit, plongeant la piece dans le noir et le silence.

**FIN

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est finit ! J'espere que vous avez aimé et j'attend vos commentaires. Gros bisoux et à la prochaine update de mes autres fics.**

Phenix


End file.
